Our Choices Seal Our Fate
by colorshow
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen fell in love she didn't know the trouble it would cause. Now she finds herself scrambling to pick up the pieces, her and Peeta Mellarks fates have intertwined and nothing will remain the same. Everlark a/u. Katniss grows up in the capitol while Peeta grows up in district 12.


a/n: So, this is my first hunger games story, so I really appreciate any feedback! This takes place about halfway through the story, just to let you know this isn't where the story starts, although it's more the climax the story will be working up to.

Disclaimer: Lyrics and title come from Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**prologue**

The pull on my flesh was just too strong  
Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs  
Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie  
'Cause when I opened my body I breathe in a lie

I will not speak of your sins  
There was a way out for him  
The mirror shows not  
Your values are all shot

But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand consign me not to darkness

* * *

"Ah, Katniss, glad you could join me." I turn around and face the cool expression of President Snow.

"Of course. Who am I to decline an offer to once again see the President?"

I avoid his withering glance, he can sense the distaste in my voice I'm sure. "True. Or, maybe you see it as someone who holds the fate of that boy you fell for. Peeta Mellark, was it? Poor boy, to be reaped in the games. You're devastated, I'm sure. Although, everyone knows it's an honor to take part in the Games" His condescending tone makes me cringe.

"I never mentioned I knew him." I counter. It's my fault Peeta was reaped, that's why I'm here. I fell in love with him, and because of that he might die.

I love him, and I'm going to save him.

Snow cocks his eyebrow at my response "Yes, maybe so. But my eyes in district twelve tell a different story, as well as the pin he was seen wearing at his interview yesterday saying it was from someone he loved. Anyone can put two and two together."

"You had him reaped." I sneer.

President Snow just shrugs, "Did I really? He was just another face until he became associated with you-"

"Why did you have me come here, to torture me?" I growl, interrupting him.

He just shakes his head at this "You have always been a little, hotheaded, haven't you Miss Everdeen. Likewise, I'm by no means cruel." I laugh at this but he continues, only giving me a warning glance "I didn't reap him just to make you miserable, that's too simple. Of course you know this, so Miss Everdeen what do you think is my intent?" He seems so calm about this. It makes my blood boil. Likewise, I take his words into consideration.

"It was the only way to get me to make a deal. You've found someone I care about you can destroy that I will do anything to save." I conclude, my voice quiet as all the pieces begin to come together.

"Precisely"

"So, what kind of deal do you want to make." I shut my eyes as I say these words, I'm playing Snow's game, something I vowed never to do.

"You are willing, good."

"My father agreed to this?" The thought enters my mind quickly. Maybe my father did know what he was saying when he told me to stay away from Peeta that day I first met him.

Snow smiles, "Of course not, General Everdeen has enough power to keep you out of... trouble. But he cannot stop me from this, I'm almost positive he would be fine with it though, anything to keep you in line, something I know he has always struggled with."

"You're doing this because you believe I could start a rebellion, aren't you? You see me as a threat." I laugh at this, while Snow just sends me a steady glare.

"Yes, you do have a certain quality about you that although maybe not dangerous is hazardous. I figure this is a win for both of us, I crush that spirit, you get the boy you love and you can have your happily ever after, forever. If you don't accept my offer, Peeta Mellark will die, and I'll crush you more forcefully, even if it does cause an uproar." Snow says, his voice harsh.

I let out a sigh, I know what I'm going to pick. I know Peeta would do the same for me.

"Fine I'll make a deal. What are your terms?"

"Glad you asked, here's the contract." Snow says as he reaches to grab it from his desk, a victorious smirk on his face.

I love Peeta and I know I won't regret this, I can only hope he'll understand. Although, if the summer was judgement enough I know he will, at least to some extent. I'm filled with memories, of sweet kisses, many shared firsts, and words of love exchanged. A month felt like a year to me.

I'm doing this for him, (and maybe a little bit for me too.)

Love is more powerful than I ever though It'd be.


End file.
